It was Because of Lust
by i hate umbrellas
Summary: Just a short story I've already written, five chapters long, Draco is in love with Hermione, his infatuation bordering on obssession and Hermione has a secret crush of her own
1. Change of Perception

**Chapter 1 – Change of Perception**

Draco sat at the Slytherin table eating a bit of toast, it was early on Saturday morning and not many people were up, he liked it that way, sometimes, just getting away from everyone. He took a sip of pumpkin juice when Pansy came bounding in and sitting next to him. They had recently got together for reasons unknown to him because she was an annoying pain in the butt. Disgusted with her presence he got up and left the table not seeing the look of hurt on the dark haired girl's face.

He wondered what he would do today, it was a Saturday and he had been spending them with Pansy recently but he could not bear to be around her at the moment so he was quite at a loss for what he should do.

Soon Draco stood before the library and entered as of lack of anything else to do. That's when he saw her, the beauty of his world crouched over a giant book written in runes. Suddenly blood rushed from his head straight to another organ further south. He just had to have her, right here, right now, on the table if he could.

He sat down beside her but she didn't notice, too busy trying to translate something particularly difficult. He ran his arm up her leg that caught her attention all right. She gasped, was Draco Malfoy doing what she was thinking he was doing? He pinched her as if reading her thoughts, she felt the pain and realised it wasn't a dream. Jumping up she knocked the chair over but took no notice. "Malfoy," Was all she could say, she was speechless and embarrassed, why had he just done that?

Draco looked into her eyes, filled with lust, the way she flushed was so alluring. He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him, running his hand up her side and sliding under material.

Regaining enough thought for speech Hermione cried "What stunt are you trying to pull?"

Draco stopped for a second trying to process the question, Hermione took this time to pull herself out of his grip and leg it from the library and headed up to the tower.

When she entered she saw Harry and Ron crossing the common room, on their way to breakfast, she followed them out, realising that she had left her things behind as she passed the library. Her face tinged red, "Erm, Harry, Ron, I forgot my work, can you come with me to get it?" She needed their protection, encase he was still there.

Once they sat down for breakfast, Hermione thought back to the incident in the library. What was Malfoy thinking? She wondered, forgetting her breakfast completely.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked concerned, she had some funny look on her face and he wanted to know if something had happened to her.

Hermione came back to earth and answered, "Uh, I'm fine, just something strange happened, it was really weird."

"What happened?" Ron interjected.

"Oh, erm," Hermione blushed at a loss for words. "I need to go toilet," Hermione said before rushing from the table, it was true she really did, sometimes being nervous makes you want to pee.

Hermione rushed to the toilet to quickly use its facilities, then she proceeded to go to Gryffindor tower. She would wait for Harry and Ron up there; she wondered what they would do today. Before she had gone a few steps she was confronted with none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Why did you run off like that?" He asked, his voice strange.

Hermione looked up at him confused and angry, "Malfoy, you were not acting NORMAL, do you expect me to hang around for that?"

"I want you so much," he said huskily as if not hearing a word she had just said. He watched hopelessly as the girl dashed away from him for the second time that day. He kicked the wall in anger, why was she doing this to him, he had to get her on her own, wait he had done that twice. He had to get her somewhere where she could not run away.

"Draco, what has the wall done to you?" asked the stern voice of McGonagall.

An idea formed in his head. "I just had an argument with Granger, she took something from me and when I went to get it back she slapped me, I was just angry that I could not hit her back so I kicked the wall,"

"Is that so, that doesn't seem like her so I would like to hear her side of the story, come to my office this evening at seven, Mr Malfoy"

"Yes miss," he said with fake moodiness, he knew that the teacher was likely to punish both of them, while they were in detention together he would make his move.

McGonagall looked at the boy before turning to look for Hermione, why had he told such a story, Hermione wouldn't act so childish but it was her role as a fair teacher to check it out. Heading to breakfast she met, Harry and Ron.

"Tell Hermione that I want to see her in my office at seven tonight," she would just sort out the situation with both of them tonight, it was most likely a misunderstanding, probably just needed a warning for them to get along.

Harry nodded and wondered why the professor wanted Hermione.

Ron must have been thinking the same thing because as soon as she was out of earshot he voiced the question.

"I don't know," Harry answered, "maybe Hermione got in trouble, that's why she didn't want us to know, that is something weird after all."

"I doubt it but maybe." When the two entered the common room they saw Hermione reading a book with odd writing. Was Hermione actually reading that?

"Hermione, Professor McGonagall wants to see you in her office at seven this evening," Harry said before Ron could ask the question he was thinking, he was sure Hermione wouldn't appreciate it.

Hermione looked up shocked why did the teacher want her? "What are we doing today?" she asked trying to not worry, the teachers never wanted to reprimand her, although this could be a first.

At half six Hermione made her way to the professor office to find out the answer to the question that had been nagging at her all day. She was early by fifteen minutes so she sat down next to a statue and waited, Ten minutes later Malfoy appeared.

"What's wrong," he asked, due to the shock on her face.

"What are you doing here?"

"Professor wanted to see me, as she wanted to see you,"

"Why would she want to see the both of us, that has never happened before?"

"Don't act as if you don't know,"

"You two please enter, I would like to deal with this quickly."

Draco tried to keep as far away from Hermione as possible, he really didn't want to jump her in front of McGonagall, all though this was getting ever increasingly hard. He had been thinking about her all day, fantasising, in a way he had never before.

"Draco said that you stole an item from him and when he went to reclaim it you slapped him, is that true?"

"No," Hermione said surprised, she couldn't believe that he was trying to ruin her perfect reputation, well he wouldn't get away with it, "I would never do a thing like that, I..."

Draco cut in, "So what happened then, little miss perfect" 'so perfect in every way' he mused.

"Huh," Hermione said, she began to blush, she didn't want to tell the professor what really happened, the thought of it was embarrassing enough.

"See, she has nothing to say, that proves guiltiness," Draco said smugly after a few minutes of suspended silence.

McGonagall looked at the two; her most intelligent student was blushing, and didn't react to the Slytherin's last statement. Did she really slap him?

"Miss Granger, as all evidence points, you were the one in the wrong, I'm going to have to give you a detention,"

Hermione threw Malfoy a dirty look. That was what he was playing at, he just wanted to get her in to trouble and he knew she wouldn't say anything to defend herself.

After accessing the situation for a little more, the professor said, "Mr Malfoy you can go," Draco turned and left. "Hermione, was there anything you wanted to tell me without Mr Malfoy hearing?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, Professor there wasn't,"

"Okay, read this book on animate transfiguration and answer the questions that I will provide you with shortly." McGonagall knew that this wasn't much off a detention for Hermione, making her learn something knew but she couldn't be bothered to find something for her to clean and she could be a like Severus some of the time, in favouring students.

Hermione sighed, she felt bad that the Professor thought she had actually done something out of line but it couldn't be helped. She began to read the book; it was interesting. She supposed it was better than a detention with Snape or Filch, didn't Malfoy think of that, why had he chose McGonagall, wouldn't it have been better if he had told Snape. Snape would have been happy to give her detention without question.

"Here are the questions," McGonagall said while putting down a sheet of parchment before the girl. She then went to her desk and began doing some marking, Hermione assumed.

Hermione had answered half the questions when a first year came bursting in, talking really fast and nearly in tears. "Calm down," the Professor said kindly.

"Roberta, she, she… there's something wrong with her, you have to help!"

"Take me to her, Hermione I'll be back in a moment" McGonagall followed the girl. Not even five minutes had passed when Draco Malfoy swept into the room, looking ever so triumphant.

'This isn't happening,' Hermione pleaded in her head, meanwhile Draco was stalking towards her tantalisingly slowly.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" she said as snappy as possible. He was scaring her.

"I've been thinking about you all day, but you seem to be slipping through my grasp, now you have nowhere to go, if you run away I'll just leave and you will just get in trouble for walking out of detention" he purred in her ear before nibbling the top. Hermione shivered but didn't otherwise pull away. She was frozen. He pulled her up and into his chest, the girl felt like a rag doll, she had lost the ability to move. He kissed her softly at first, asking for entrance, when he got what he wanted he became fiercer.

Common sense dropped on her like a tonne of bricks when he pushed her onto the table and started pulling at the front of her robes. "Stop," she gasped, pushing at his hands with hers.

"Shh," grabbing her hands and pulling them around him, "Hold me, I need you,"

"But…"

"We may not have another chance, please,"


	2. Regret

**Chapter 2 – Regret**

Hermione felt so stupid. Why the hell had she done it, she could barely look him in the face again. After the incident, she hadn't heard a thing from him, she didn't know what he was planning but she knew she was just another conquest for him and that was it. It made her sick. Why had this happened? She thought desperately.

He had sounded so sincere. She scoffed to herself. Looking back, he was not sincere at all! One day out of the blue he tried it on with her, even if he said he had needed her. It was just a ploy to get another notch on his bedpost and she had fallen for it.

Why would someone who had hated her for years suddenly love her? Even if she loved him with all her heart didn't mean he was ever going to requite her feelings. She was blinded by her own pitiful feelings that she hadn't seen sense.

She remembered it all so clearly. It had been so passionate so mind-blowing. But was it really?

He had left straight away and she was a nervous wreck when McGonagall came back. "You may go," the teacher said distractedly and Hermione scurried away.

Thinking about it now, what the hell was she thinking? Draco had made a fool of her and it was probably just a dare for him or a bit of fun. She needed to do something to make it alright, she needed revenge. She needed to get her dignity back!

What could she possible do though? She had no clue, but maybe Ginny might know. Today was Sunday, the incident was yesterday and tomorrow she wouldn't be able to hide. She had long ago told her feelings for Malfoy to Ginny, the girl had laughed at first until she realised that Hermione was being absolutely serious.

"_Okay now tell me who you like, I spilled my guts, now spill yours,"_

"_Malfoy,"_

The pretty red head had laughed, _"What, that's a good one, now tell the truth, I know you like someone, you suddenly started caring about your appearance, you take longer in the morning, your hair is more cared for, not as bushy."_

"_I don't know why I bother, he would never notice, although I can't stop myself, I have to put that little effort in for unknown reasons."_

"_Okay, if it's the truth, why do you like him, he's an arsehole?"_

"_I don't know, I just know there is a good side to him, even if it's well hidden, it's there and he, he has qualities…" she trailed off, not quite sure what to say next._

"_Well, then it's true what they say, love is blind"_

"_Aren't you angry?"_

"_Of course I am, but that's not going to stop you loving him, just got to wait till he breaks your heart."_

Hermione was certainly broken hearted now but she wasn't sure if she had fallen out of love with him.

She walked into Ginny's dormitory, there were other girls in there, "Gin, can you come study in the library with me?"

"Yeah sure,"

The girls walked down to the library and sat down at a small table. "Draco Malfoy is the bane of my existence," she sighed.

"What, why?" Ginny questioned, trying to conceal her happiness.

"He seduced me and then left me high and dry," Hermione said sadly.

"What do you mean, he seduced you?"

"He told me he needed me, and of course I fell for it,"

"Please tell me you are joking, when did this happen?"

"Yesterday,"

"What actually happened, did he play a trick on you?"

"Yeah it was a cruel and it went to far! He... he... you know," Hermione looked pointedly at the other girl.

"You mean…" Ginny started a little confused.

"Yes we did!" Hermione nearly cried.

Ginny was stunned, she truly was and she had no clue what to say. She just couldn't picture what Hermione was trying to tell her. It was unbelievable because, Hermione was well Hermione, crush or no, and Draco was Draco, who hated her and her ancestry and on top of that, had a girlfriend. "You know he's going out with Pansy,"

Hermione had totally forgotten about Pansy, not like it mattered, "I need my revenge and my dignity back,"

"The best thing you can do is nothing,"

"Nothing!"

"Yes, because I have no ideas and you don't so act like it was nothing, and when we come up with something we will hit him when he least expects it."

"That makes sense but I want something now,"

Draco couldn't get Hermione out of his head, he licked his lips as he walked towards Slytherin dorms, it had felt good, more than good actually and he wanted more, much more.

"Draco," the potions master acknowledged as he passed the boy.

"Hi Sir," Draco grinned back.

Snape was taken back that his godson had such a twisted grin on his face, it had taken over his trademark smirk. "Are you ok?" he asked stoically, checking to see if the blond hadn't gone crazy.

"I'm fine, better than fine actually, Hermione's quite..." Draco's eyes clouded over with dreaminess as he tried to find the right words to describe his love. "...there are no words great enough to express how..."

"Draco, what's wrong with your eyes," The professor cut in quickly.

"There's nothing wrong with me, quite the contrary actually,"

"Quite the contrary?" Snape suspected something but if he was right then Draco would not be like this, he would be in a state, a lot more detrimental to his health. Unless. But that was impossible, wasn't it?

"Yes Severus, the best thing in my life just happened and it involved a one Miss Hermione Granger..." that was all the professor needed to hear (he most definitely didn't want to hear details) before he was dragging the blissful boy to his study.

**End note: I know people shouldn't cuss their own fics or why put them out but I really didn't like this chapter the un-Hermioneness of it was upsetting but it's there for a gasp reaction sort of thing and its the best way the story works so I'm sorry :( but please keep reading as I like the story overall.**


	3. Fear

**Chapter 3 – Fear**

Snape was fuming, why hadn't she noticed, she was supposed to be smart and she couldn't see that the boy in front of her was under the influence of a dangerous potion.

He was still angry when he was fetching the antidote, however he was relieved that the boy had come willingly, it meant not all the affects had kicked in but something romantic had happened for the potion to take on phase two.

"Drink this," Snape ordered the blond in front of him.

Draco drunk it down and all desire of Hermione vanished from his head. He suddenly felt confused, the day had been a blur.

"What were you two doing?"

"I don't remember that well," Draco frowned. "What happened?"

"You were lusting after Miss Granger, you were talking very inappropriately about her."

His frown deepened, "I remember kicking the wall in frustration, she had run away from me, I remember McGonagall's office, we were… why did this happen?" he bit out in frustration.

"You should be lucky you happened to wonder past me, that particular potion only gets stronger and stronger with time, your eyes were dilating already, it was passing stage one. So what happened to get you passed stage one?"

"I'd rather not say,"

"Well this doesn't only affect you, poor Miss Granger got pulled into this as well, you are going to have to apologise to her and explain what happened."

"Why," he protested. He didn't want to see her, it's bad enough he forced himself on her. He couldn't take it. Snape probably only suspected they had kissed but in reality… he couldn't bare to think anymore. He couldn't really remember, only snippets of intense emotion. Why had Hermione... with him... had he threatened her, what had he done to her, there was no way she would give up her maidenhood so easily to someone she hated.

"I'll give you today to ponder what you're going to say,"

Draco left, his head clear with his own thoughts. He hated that Mudblood so much, as much as he hated her friends, the Weasel and Potter. They were the stupid golden trio, his enemies and he hated them with a vengeance. But he couldn't hate her anymore, he had done the unforgivable to her and he hated himself for it.

"Draco, why did you walk off like that at breakfast and where have you been all day?"

"I'm sorry Pans I wasn't myself today,"

"What do you mean? Are you sick?"

"No I'm fine, now, I wasn't before,"

"Oh Draco," Pansy flung her arms around him. Draco felt dirty, he had cheated on her and she was cuddling him. He didn't have the guts to tell her, he couldn't but he couldn't lie to her.

"Pansy, there's something I've got to tell you, but you'll absolutely hate it,"

"There is no way I'll hate anything you'll have to say," the dark haired girl said to him sweetly.

"I drunk a lust potion,"

"What!"

"Not on purpose, but it made me…"

"Please tell me no," Pansy cried. After all these years she finally gets the guy and he had to cheat on her, the emotional part of her brain screamed. The logical part on the other hand said he couldn't control his actions. But why did he have to be the one to ingest it, how come he did anyway?

Traitorous tears ran down her face, she was wiling herself with all her heart not to cry. "Who was it?" she whispered, "Tell me I need to know, I know it wasn't your fault but I need to be angry now, I need some space, some time alone,"

"You will need more than just that, you'll hate me, it was…" he faltered, he couldn't say it.

"It doesn't matter, any girl would make me up…"

"Granger," he grumbled while standing up and storming to his room.

Pansy watched him storm off. What, no way, she didn't believe it, she didn't want to believe it, she couldn't believe it. She gasped, trying to contain a sob. What had she done to deserve this? "Go away Daphne, I don't need anyone to tell me _I told you so_,"

"Actually I was wrong, I take it all back, what I said,"

"Why would you do that, he just proved you right,"

"If he hadn't told you, he would have proved me right but he told you straight away, well what I would assume was straight away, and he looked really troubled, for hurting you,"

"But…"

"I don't know, I still think he's a prick and ain't decent enough to go out with you, I still think he will break your heart, but maybe this was the breaking your heart and the path after this would be smooth, if you choose to take it,"

"I love him, but this, I can't take this, it hurts so much, why is he fine now,"

"I bet Snape had an antidote,"

"Why would he be going to Snape if he didn't know?"

"If you loved him you would trust him at the end of the day, it's your choice,"

"I trust him, I'm just hurt,"

"Come on,"

"What?"

"Come on," Daphne pulled Pansy by the arm and dragged her up to the girls' dorm.

"Daph, I can walk on my own, and I'm not tired I don't want to go bed yet,"

"We're not going to bed, don't you remember what we planned."

"What have we p… oh right that," Pansy grinned weakly, "Where are the others?"

"Waiting, for you,"

"Oh, right, well let's get going then,"

The girls headed up the stairs that took them to the female dorms, when the darker haired one realised something, "You were listening in on our conversation,"

"I was not, I just seemed to overhear a few choice words,"

**Hiya everyone, I was wondering if you would like to check out this site '' basically its a forum for fans of fanfiction, if your a fan of fanfiction then you might like it so go check it out ;)**


	4. Irony

**Chapter 4 – Irony**

**Heya, I also said on my profile but the reason why I haven't updated for ages is because my computer completely died, luckily for this story I already uploaded all the chapters so heres the next chapter.**

Both Draco and Hermione were dreading Monday morning, they didn't want to see each other, they couldn't face each other and their first lesson was potions, a lesson that they shared. Draco was even more worried than Hermione, if that was possible, because he knew Snape was planning something. What he didn't realise was that Hermione was planning something but if he knew it wouldn't of shocked him. He would have been planning something if he was her.

Hermione was a lot more efficient in the lesson, she was determined not to let Malfoy ruin her grades, resulting in her completing her potion a lot earlier than anyone else. As usual Snape was not pleased, "Hermione, you brewed this potion too quick, Potions is not for rushing, it is an art and art takes time, detention, see me after the lesson to discuss what you will be doing," Hermione growled inside at the injustice of it all, as if she had time for a detention she had a revenge to plot.

Hermione now knew that Malfoy had turned her mad. She was not meant to be annoyed that a detention stopped her from plotting, she was supposed to be in shock that she had done anything to invoke a detention and fret about what Snape would have her to do. However at the moment she just didn't have the energy.

Draco hung back at the end of the lesson, he knew that if he didn't Snape would have his blood. He didn't want to be here but the way the Professor had looked at him, saying 'you go you die!' kept him back.

Hermione noticed that Malfoy was taking his time, what the heck was he playing at?

"Okay you two sit down, I have told your teachers you will be late."

Hermione sat down as warning bells went of in her head, he knew, Hermione flinched, that thought was unappealing. "Miss Granger I will not eat you, so stop flinching and sit down, I have a few questions for you,"

Hermione didn't want to sit, she didn't want to hear any questions, she just wanted to run away. But sit she did because Hermione never disobeyed a teacher, well mostly never.

"Do you know what this potion is?"

"Why do I have to be here?" Draco begun, he didn't want to see her reaction.

Snape ignored him, "Well do you Hermione, it's not usual for you not to give a prompt answer,"

"Erm, it looks like an antidote,"

"That is quite correct, I had to give it to Malfoy on Saturday, and do you know what sort of antidote it is?"

"Are you accusing me of poisoning Malfoy," Hermione asked surprised, while she thought that was a good idea for her revenge.

"No, I am trying to explain his actions, I have to go do some preparation for my next lesson. You two wait here till I get back."

The two teens watched hopelessly as the potions professor left the classroom. He hadn't needed to leave to prepare his next lesson. Couldn't he have at least said a more believable excuse?

"I'm sorry," Draco bit out quietly. He had to say it, he hated her with everything he had, and she represented everything he despised.

Hermione hadn't quite heard it, well actually she did hear it but she didn't believe it, Malfoy was apologising to her.

The brown eyed girl looked at the blond boy quizzically. "Malfoy," she whispered, she was too afraid to talk loudly, just encase, he snapped, realising what he said.

"Don't get me wrong, I still hate you." He said it coldly, sending a chill down her spine, "It's just I'm not that sort of person, I would never do something like what I did to you willingly," his voice was suddenly regretful and filling with emotion. "I must have hurt you a lot, I hate this feeling, I hate you but I need your forgiveness because I cannot forgive myself!"

Hermione was getting more and more uncomfortable, when he realised what he was saying, he would be really angry and take it out on her. "Malfoy, what are you talking about?"

"Saturday, what we done, what I done!"

Hermione blushed and looked away, her eyes fell on the antidote that Snape had left on the table, "Wait, what was that antidote for?"

"It's an antidote to a lust potion, that's why I…"

It suddenly dawned on Hermione what he was trying to say. "You don't exactly remember what happened, do you?"

"Yes, I…"

"No, that's not what happened. Do you think I would let you get away with it if you did?"

"Well, I thought you were too embarrassed to say anything,"

"Draco, I love you, I wanted it, it was like a dream come true,"

"But I remember a struggle,"

"Of course I struggled, at first, you are my enemy, I thought you were up to something, but… then you said you needed me, I didn't notice," Hermione didn't realise that tears were running down her face. Draco would never love her as she did him. Why couldn't she get over him?

Draco was absolutely stunned, why would she love him? But he was so thankful, he hadn't, he wasn't, he was so relieved. Snape walked back in, what are you two still doing here, get to your next lessons, and Miss Granger be here at seven for your detention.

Hermione frowned, Draco smirked.


	5. Afterwards

**Chapter 5 – Afterwards**

"Hermione, I have the perfect idea," Ginny said excitedly as she sat down next to Hermione at breakfast a few weeks later.

"You have a perfect idea for what?"

"Revenge, Malfoy, have you forgotten,"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, he was under a lust a potion,"

"But…" Harry and Ron took this moment to join them, the conversation seized there.

The foursome left the table nearly half an hour later to go get their cloaks and brooms so they could go flying. Well only three of them were going to fly, Hermione was going to watch with an interesting book.

As they left the great hall they passed Pansy, Daphne and Millicent. Pansy shot Hermione a piercing look. "Are you still doing that, Pansy why don't you give it up and get back with him? Isn't that what you wanted for like forever?" Daphne asked exasperated.

"I don't know, I'm jealous," Pansy sighed.

"Why?" Millicent asked, "What has she got on you?"

"You two, just leave me alone!" Pansy screeched before storming off to the quidditch pitch. She had no idea why she went there of all places, maybe she subconsciously wanted to see Draco who she knew was out here flying with Theo and Blaise.

Hermione looked hopelessly at the fight, "Why can't you lot just fly together, or at least just have half a pitch each."

"Hermione you don't understand," Harry said dismissively.

"Yeah Hermione, there's no way we could fly with then, even if you…" Ginny smirked suggestively.

"You're not the one having to fly with them," Ron stated.

"Oi, stick your nose out!" Blaise grit out.

"You fly together during games," Hermione moaned. Even if she wasn't going to fly didn't mean she didn't have a clue.

"Granger has a point," Draco groused, just wanting to fly already. Pansy hadn't been talking to him for weeks and he had no clue how to make her forgive him. Flying was the only thing that helped because he didn't have to think and this pointless fight was aggravating him to no end.

"How could you!" Pansy shrieked so shrilly that everyone thought their eardrums would burst. "How could you? How could you agree with her, after you told me that nothing was going on?"

"Pans I just want to fly,"

"Don't. Call. Me. Pans!" Pansy turned to Hermione and slapped her, "You bitch, how dare you steal my boyfriend?"

Ginny laughed bitterly, "What are you accusing Hermione of? Are you insane, Malfoy loves you, he been miserable ever since you left him, all you have been doing is fretting over the impossible and making him and yourself miserable. Get real. At least you have the guy you want," Ginny willed herself not to look at Harry but she did, it was the briefest glance and she was sure no one noticed but her head had moved on its own accord and it pissed her off immensely.

"But they slept together," Pansy wept out or she would have done if someone hadn't fired a silencing charm at her.

"Draco you should be attacking them not Pansy!" Blaise called out annoyed.

"I agree with Granger too," Theo said monotonously as he mounted his broom and kicked off. Draco followed suit.

"Can't we just leave the Slytherins for today, look they're already up,"

"Yeah I agree," Ginny muttered sensing that if they didn't get away there was going to be chaos, there were just some things that should be kept quiet. She pulled Harry as Hermione dragged Ron and the four made a slow retreat back to the castle.

"What was that for?"

"What was that about?" the two boys asked simultaneously.

"A lovers tiff, I suppose,"

"But accusing Hermione, no offence but she is the last person he would cheat on her with, Malfoy and Hermione, now that's funny,"

"Ha, ha funny, it is, isn't it?" Hermione said weakly.

Ginny saw their funny looks and decided the chat should end there. "I heard that there was going to be a… erm, a…"

"A what, what's there going to be," Ron asked excitedly.

"Erm, something, there's going to be something, a surprise, yes, a secret, no one knows."

"How did you find out about this secret, did you overhear the teachers talking, did they sound excited?"

"Yes, they did, how did you know Hermione?"

"I didn't I guessed,"

"Well it was a good guess,"

"Let's go to the library,"

"What was that about?" Blaise asked once everyone had left.

"Nothing," Pansy answered with the most miserable face she could muster.

"It didn't look or sound like nothing,"

"I was so happy when Draco asked me out, I thought he would never, I thought he would only like me like a friend or sister and never see me as anything more,"

"What has that got to do with Granger?"

"Nothing,"

"Are you just making excuses to be angry at him, even the girl Weasley could see that Draco likes you a lot, why can't you see it?"

"I don't know," Blaise pulled her into a hug, if you two haven't made up by the end of the day I won't talk to either of you until you do and I'll have a rather unpleasant surprise waiting for you," he whispered into her ear before mounting his broom and kicking off. Pansy looked up at the three Slytherins as they flew about, she suddenly wanted to fly as well.

Draco landed by her a moment later, "Get on,"

"No," she shook her head, he grabbed her and pulled her on.

"It's just flying, I'm not asking for forgiveness,"

"But I forgive you," she whispered, "You're not the one that I'm angry at, it's myself I can't seem to trust you and I hate that, and I don't think I really liked you, I just like the idea of having you,"

"Shall we just stay friends then?"

"Friends?"

"We could always give it another shot another time,"

"I don't know, I love you but not that way,"

"I love you too, but not that way too,"

"Not the way I feel when I with Blaise,"

"Not the way Blaise loves you,"

"Blaise doesn't love me, he was telling me to get back with you," Pansy denied in shock.

"That's because he thought you would be happy with me, you should tell him,"

"I can't," Pansy looked at him, searching for something, "I'm going inside now, let me down. Draco hovered a few feet from the ground and Pansy jumped off before walking up to the castle.

"You two made up then,"

"Yes, we decided to stay friends,"

"What!" The boys called out, but you were so miserable and so was she.

"We were miserable because we didn't love each other."

Pansy looked back at the pitch just before it went out of view. She saw the three boys on broomsticks hovering in a circle most likely talking. She turned and walked on.

Back at the Slytherin common room she went and sat with her gang of girls.

"You glanced at me," Harry suddenly chirped.

"What," Ginny said absentmindedly.

"When you said, 'at least you have the guy you want,' and then you glanced at me,"

Ginny's face flamed as red as her hair.

"Let's leave them some space," Ron smiled as he grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her a few table's away. When they got there he didn't let go of her hand and Hermione gazed at it. Ron ears went scarlet and Hermione smiled sheepishly.


End file.
